


Together

by IzzyGrace



Series: Ryden soulmate AU [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Idk i was told to continue this, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Ryan is nervous, Ryan still has his scarf, Soulmates, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGrace/pseuds/IzzyGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff?? To continue colours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CipherWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherWoods/gifts).



"Come on, don't worry about it, you look perfect, Ryan" Brendon said as he went up behind Ryan, who was fixing his hair in the mirror, looking very stressed.

Ryan pouted slightly and looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a pair of skinny jeans, a nice shirt, and the yellow scarf he wore when he first met Brendon. "Are you sure? My hair's still a bit messy... do you think the scarf is too much?" Ryan asked nervously, before being spun around so he was facing Brendon.

Brendon looked up slightly and planted a soft kiss on his lips "you look perfect, darling, and the scarf makes it all better, it's a part of you, don't you want my parents to see the true you when you meet?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly and cocking an eyebrow up.

Ryan seemed to ponder this for a moment before sighing in defeat, resting his face in the crook of Brendon's neck "what if they hate me?" He mumbled "they're already homophobic, what if they hate my personality too?" He asked nervously.

Brendon shook his head, pressing his lips to the top of the boys head softly "trust me, they'll love you, and if they don't, they have to live with you, because if one thing in this world is for sure, it's that I love you, Ryan, okay?" He said firmly buy gently as he rubbed Ryan's back comfortingly. 

Ryan pulled away slowly "I love you too, Brendon" he said quietly before taking a deep breath and grabbing Brendon's hand "I'm ready." He said, earning a supportive smile from Brendon.

They braced themselves as they walker through the apartment door together. Ready to take on the world and anything it threw at them. Together.


End file.
